


Snakebite

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [8]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Threats escalate and things heat up between Jag and Gei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "Masquerades".  
> Originally posted July 2003.

P08.13.02  
Amphytron Hold  
Early afternoon/Late evening

“Do you really have to spend the day with me watching me do hidework?” Jaegger whispered, exasperated as the armscrafter, dressed in yet another an outrageous outfit, followed him into his office.“It’s boring, dull and deadly dry.You could be out looking for the bad guy instead of being bored to tears.”

“And while I’m out there looking for him, he’s in here gutting you,” Sergei snarled back, though from his expression he should have been uttering words of love and adoration.“Your master armscrafter and his men are looking for him out there, my place is in here.”That said, he strode toward the chair opposite Jaegger’s desk and settled into it, his dark eyes shadowed.

Jaegger sighed and shook his head, “Sorry, I don’t mean to be a pain.I know this is your job, I just - well this stuff bores me to tears and I _have_ to do it.I don’t want to subject you to the same torture.”

The Lord holder, opened the folder on his desk, and looked over the items he needed to get done today.There were some hides with incoming and outgoing shipments to look over, the tithe for the Weyr to arrange and some contracts to sign.Then there was the accounting to go over.What came from which cothold, what the minor holds had sent etcetera.There were even a few hides from his family members to read over.Jaegger started with the worst so that he could enjoy the letters later.

“So, talk to me so I won’t be bored out of my skull - anything will do, just don’t let me fall asleep.The last time my secretary caught me was bad enough,” he requested, sparing a quick side glance to the handsome armscrafter.

“If I talk to you, how are you going to get anything done?” Sergei asked mildly.“Doesn’t that hidework take your concentration?”The armscrafter knew his strong points, and they did not extend to dealing with the intricacies of a hold’s accounting.Which was precisely why he was doing this now instead of working back at Kosciusko with his siblings.He suppressed a shudder at the idea, then settled back to watch Jaegger work.

Jaegger almost whined at the injustice of it all, here he had the most gorgeously virile man he’d ever laid eyes on in his office, and the man was his bodyguard therefore untouchable.And to top it all off, he had to concentrate on hidework instead of said gorgeous man.Sighing rather dejectedly he muttered an obscenity. “I suppose you’re right, doesn’t mean I have to like it though,” he grumbled as he opened up the drawer to his desk to get out a fresh quill.

The hiss was the only warning he had before teeth sunk into the exposed flesh of his arm.“Shards! Tunnelsnake,” he gasped, wrenching his arm out of the drawer, too late.

Sergei’s soft chuckle at Jaegger’s comment had barely cleared his lips when the lord holder’s exclamation had him bolting upright once again.In a flash, he was over the desk, knife in hand, barely contained violence shimmering in his eyes as he moved to deal with the threat against his charge.

“Hold still.”The command was barked out as he impaled the tunnelsnake on his blade, killing it.Grabbing Jaegger’s arm, he shoved back the older man’s bloodstained sleeve, exposing the ragged bite marks.

Low curses spilled from his clenched lips as he examined Jaegger’s injury.“We need to get you to a healer, now.”This was said a he cleaned away the worst of the blood.“I don’t think it was poisonous, but we have to be sure.

_Fool!What were you doing?Pay attention to your job!_

Jaegger’s eyes were morbidly drawn to the serpent now lying dead.“Shards,” he whispered bloodlessly, his hand faintly twitching.Tunnelsnakes... poison.“Someone’s really trying to kill me aren’t they?” he asked to no one in particular as shock began to set in, both at the fact that someone wanted him dead and from the bite.

Jaegger stood, shakily and began to move slowly too the door, dazed. “Healers, my brother is a healer - he’s the Master of Moonshadow,” the lord holder almost rambled on, not quite ready to face the reality of his situation just yet.

“All and well, but he can’t do you any good right now, can he?”As he spoke, Sergei ripped the sleeve from his shirt, and then grabbed Jaegger by the shoulder, halting his unsteady progress.“You’re going to be all right, Jaegger, I swear it.”Impotent rage raced through the armscrafter’s veins, but his hands were deft and gentle as he bound the older man’s injuries.“Lean on me, if it comes to it, I can carry you, I’m the strong, stupid one, remember?”Sergei chattered away as he led Jaegger from the office, trying to keep the lord holder from losing consciousness.

“Not stupid,” Jag mumbled as he took his ‘lover’ up on the offer of support and leaned heavily against the taller man.“Not gonna pass out, for all I know sonofabitch is watching, am not gonna give him the satisfaction.Make it look like we’re just strolling along ‘kay?” Jag requested, leaning his head against the other man’s shoulder in order to whisper to him.

“Okay,” Sergei nodded, wrapping his arms securely around Jaegger, fully prepared to lift the older man from his feet if it became necessary.“Just a walk at a Gather, huh?Or a moonlit stroll on a beach.Keep talking to me, Jag, it’ll help focus you.”They had reached the main hall now and Gei knew the lord holder didn’t want to appear weak in front of his people.

“Dammit, can’t believe he got past the guards, whoever ‘he’ is.Am glad the kids are gone, wouldn’t want them to see this.If it were poisonous I’d be convulsing by now wouldn’t I?” Jag rambled on, his thoughts racing from topic to topic.

“Probably just wanted to scare me.Did a damn good job.Glad you were there Gei... shards you smell good,” he commented offhandedly.

“Generally only the water ones are poisonous,” Gei said soothingly though his eyes did drop toward the bandage around Jag’s forearm.“If I had thought there was a chance of it, I’d have done more then bandage the bite.”

_Scared me too,_ he admitted to himself, unconsciously holding Jaegger tighter as he did so.“Wasn’t close enough to stop it, and glad someone likes this stuff, makes Indi sneeze.”A slight grin quirked his lips and he brushed a kiss over the lord holder’s dark hair.“Almost there Jag, just a little farther.”This was murmured privately as they turned down another hall.

Jag sighed and leaned into the kiss, forgetting for the moment it was an act and taking all the comfort he could from the feeling.“Smells like spice and leather and you,” he replied, turning his head to brush his lips against that tantalizing jaw.“Canine’s are just peculiar about what they smell.Speaking of which, did you know I have one? A Wolfhound, his name is Kelt.”

Jaegger realized that they’d finally reached the corridor that led to the healer’s and relaxed a bit.“Sonofa it stings, glad we’re almost there coz I really need to sit down!”

“No, I didn’t know that, where’s he been?”Gei kept his attention on the people around them to avoid an all to blatant reaction to the way Jaegger was leaning into him.Jays the need to comfort and protect this man was almost more then he could take!

“That’s it.”Hearing the pain and worry in the lord holder’s voice, Sergei made up his mind.“Brace yourself,” he muttered, before laughing for the benefit of those around them.“Told you I’d do it, Jag-love,” he crowed, as he swept the older man off his feet, holding him securely in his arms as he strode down the hall toward the infirmary door.“You need a check up and you’re gonna get one!”

“Dammit Gei!” Jag growled, quite realistically.“Put me down, I can walk by myself.”In reality Jag was glad he didn’t have to walk that few extra feet, and such a blatant demonstration of his armscrafter’s strength was quite exhilarating.If it weren’t for the fact he’d been bitten by a tunnelsnake and was no doubt in shock, he’d probably have reacted in a very obvious way.Thank Pern he wasn’t, last thing he needed was for his pants to start tenting when there was no way to hide it!

“All right, show’s over people, get back to work,” he growled at some of the hold folk who’d stopped whatever they’d been doing to stare at the spectacle of the lord holder being carried about.“Okay, I’m in the infirmary, you can put me down Sergei,” he murmured, even as he lay his head more comfortably on the strong shoulder underneath him.

Ignoring the lord holder’s protests and rolling his eyes theatrically at the people Jaegger growled at, Gei carried him into the infirmary, part of the act dropping as he scanned the waiting room, looking for the healer on duty.

“Nope, not until you’re in a room, might run off otherwise,” he admonished, glancing down at Jag before looking up at the holdhealer who was hurrying into the room, summoned by one of the apprentices.

Jag snorted, “Like I can run anywhere without you catching me first,” seeing the worried expression of the healer, he smiled softly.“I seem to have injured myself.Could you possibly take care of it?This overprotective mother wherry isn’t gonna let me go until I’m in an examining room.”

The healer quickly grasped the situation and led the couple to a curtained off room, closing it behind her before motioning for Sergei to set Jaegger down.“Now why don’t you tell me the real story M’lord?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at both him and the armscrafter.

Continuing the act that felt more and more real, Sergei lowered Jaegger to the examination table, then moved behind him, keeping his hands on the lord holder’s shoulders.“There was a tunnelsnake,” he began, allowing the smallest quaver to enter his voice.“In - in his desk...” Let her think he was about to break down, it would stop the questions as to why the beast had been in there.

“It’s all right Gei, just an accident,” Jag was quick to comfort, letting his good hand reach up to clasp the other man’s reassuringly.“No harm done, lover,” he continued, watching the healer’s reaction to his choice of words carefully.He had a feeling that it would be all over the hold before the day was out that the Lord Holder had publicly acknowledge that the stranger living in the family quarters was his lover.Which was what Sergei had wanted so...

“Let me see it,” the woman demanded, suddenly all work and no nonsense.A quick examination proved that the bite was not venomous; there was no swelling or discoloration due to poison working through his bloodstream.They were, however, ugly gashes.The long teeth had ripped along his arm as he’d jerked it out of the desk.“You’re gonna need a couple of stitches.If your ‘friend’ is squeamish?” she let the sentence dangle while looking towards the curtain.

“No, I’m staying,” Sergei said stubbornly, jutting his lower lip out in a determined manner.He felt exceedingly foolish behaving that way, but the sentiment behind the act was genuine.“Don’t mind a little blood, just don’t like that it’s Jaegger’s.”His free hand stroked gently over the lord holder’s shoulder, while his other fingers tightened around Jag’s.

“If you’re sure... “ the healer left off as she turned to her instrument tray and began to gather the necessary things to clean the wound before slathering it with numbweed so she could sew it up.

What seemed like an eternity later, to Jag anyway, he was ordered back to his rooms and told to rest the remainder of the day and if he had any lightheadedness or nausea to come back to the infirmary post haste.The healer also let Sergei know what to look for just in case Jaegger proved to be too stubborn to follow orders.

Once outside in the hall, the holder groused. “Shards, you’d think I would deliberately disobey her the way she carried on.I sat there as quiet as you pleased and let her poke and prod and stitch me up and still she treats me like a recalcitrant child.Guess that’s what you get for knowing someone most of their life,” he grumbled.

Sergei had remained quiet during the procedure, listening intently to the healer’s instructions and committing them to memory before vowing to have Jaegger back there the minute he showed any of the symptoms she spoke of.

“There must be a reason for it...” he mused, glancing down at the older man as they walked back to their rooms.“Probably a very good one relating to your stubbornness.”

“Hah!” Jaegger snorted, “Look who’s talking!Not that I’m complaining mind you.Glad you were there Gei, really,” the lord holder admitted softly, looking anywhere but at the man walking next to him.

Sergei grew serious at that, reminded of his failings by the lord holder’s words.“He won’t spill your blood again, Jaegger,” he swore.“I won’t allow it.”The distance to the family rooms was shorter then to the office thankfully, and Gei could see the door up ahead and the guard stationed outside them.“When we get to the rooms, you’re laying down, understand?”

“Sergei, there was no way you could have predicted this mysterious ‘he’ would have stuck a tunnelsnake in my desk drawer.I mean, come on... you have to admit it’s more than a little unusual,” Jaegger replied, suddenly exasperated at the man.“You’re one man, you can only do so much and getting me to the infirmary while helping me hang on to my dignity was pretty damn spectacular if you ask me.”

“As for laying down.I’m gonna be bored out of my mind in less than a candlemark.How bout just letting me sit in a chair and read, or take a hot bath or something?”

“Jaegger,” Sergei answered, using the same tone the older man had just employed on him, “you are going to lie down in that bed if I have to lay on you to keep you there.Do you understand me?”The last was enunciated slowly and precisely as Gei pushed open the doors to their rooms and led the lord holder inside.

_Not something I’d mind doing anyway,_ he thought wryly.“If you need something to keep you from getting bored, I’m sure I can think of a game or something to keep you occupied.”

Jaegger knew he was being childish and irrational, but dammit he didn’t want to go to bed - well not alone anyways and if the younger man made good on his threat, Sergei would be discovering a very painful swelling. _So much for being injured keeping me down. Adrenaline must have finally kicked in or something,_ he thought somewhat ruefully. “I’m too sharding keyed up to lie down, and just who’s the lord holder here anyways?My hold, my rooms, my rules!”

“And just who do you think is trying to keep you alive here?” Gei growled.“According to what you agreed to, it may be your hold, but you act according to my wishes so get you sharding ass in that bed right now or you’ll be thinking that snake bite was a love nip!”

Jaegger’s hackles went up and he dug his feet in. “Oh go bend a tail, armscrafter!” the older man shouted as he shook the taller man off and began to walk back into the sitting room area of his rooms.

“Bend your tail over the damn mattress... Stubborn, sharding high and mighty...” Concern, arousal and annoyance transmuted to action and Gei grabbed hold of Jaegger again, swinging the older man over his shoulder and carrying him into the sleeping room.“Are you going to behave or do I have to risk pulling your stitches open again?” he asked, stopping at the side of the bed and turning his head to look at the furious lord holder.

Jaegger growled in both acute embarrassment and total fury. _Of all the..._ he felt the blood rush to his head even as it boiled.There was no way he could swing at the bastard from this rather ignoble position, nor could he use his knee effectively.That left only one course of action available to him.Snarling angrily he lowered his head... and tried to take a chunk out of the armscrafter’s ass with his teeth.

His motion telegraphed the lord holder’s intentions and Gei reacted without thinking, swinging his arm out of the way and flipping Jaegger onto the bed.Before the older man could attack again, Gei dropped onto him, pinning Jag to the mattress with his greater weight, trapping his wrists in his hands.“I thought temper tantrums were for children, m’lord.”

“Sharding arrogant, sonofa... Let me up damn you!” Jag snarled as he struggled to free himself from the armscrafter’s considerable grip. Jaegger’s eyes were an almost eerie shade of green, and the fire that danced in them quite impressive. He bucked upwards, trying to throw the larger body off him, too furious to realize just how aroused he’d become or aware that he was making sure that the armscrafter knew in a very blatant way.“Shaffit, Sergei, I’m warning you...”

“What, Jaegger?” Sergei taunted.“Face it, you’re trapped here, you aren’t getting up until I let you no matter how much you yell and fight.You’re stuck in this bed until I allow you up.”The moment he said the words, the reality of them hit Gei and he felt a rush of arousal.Jaegger lying beneath him, writhing, grinding their bodies together but under his control.Jays, it was a scene from one of his fantasies come to life.

Jaegger’s angry thrusting faltered as he not only felt the erection pressing into his stomach, but also saw the fury turn to a different kind of heat in the armscrafter’s eyes.His breath caught and his eyes darkened to almost black.A moan escaped his lips involuntarily and he let his eyes shut, in order to try and fight the sudden, overpowering rush of lust that flooded him. Shards, he wanted this, to be held down, dominated... controlled.More than that, he wanted Sergei to be the one to do it.

Of all the reactions he anticipated, the soft moan of arousal Jaegger responded with had been the least possible.The lord holder’s entrancing green eyes closed and Gei pushed back just enough to stare down at him.The long, lush lashes that feathered against his high cheekbones, the flush of arousal that stained his skin and most of all, and the iron length of the older man’s cock pressing up against him.It was an invitation that he simply couldn’t refuse.

“You’re going to stay in this bed, Jaegger,” he murmured.“No matter what I have to do to keep you here.”Lowering his head, he closed his lips over Jaegger’s, an exploratory, insistent kiss that gradually pressed the other man’s mouth open so that Gei could taste Jaegger’s essence.

Jaegger’s eyes shot open in shocked disbelief.No way, it wasn’t possible... it... he was being kissed.Quite thoroughly and expertly. Moaning deep in his chest, Jaegger gave up the fight quite suddenly and instead threw himself wholeheartedly into that wondrous, erotic, scintillating kiss.His mouth opened wide and he practically swallowed the armscrafter’s tongue as he tried desperately to learn the dark, heady flavor that was Sergei.

Arms that had bulged as he tried to free himself from the younger man’s grip now went slack and his hips, that had thrust wildly in attempted escape, now ground into the other man in need.One leg came up to wrap around the armscrafter’s hips in an attempt to draw them even closer together.

An instant’s stillness, then Sergei felt Jaegger relax, and respond - enthusiastically.His hands loosed their grip on the lord holder’s wrists, traveling down his arms to slide under his body, pressing their upper bodies even closer together.

“So hot,” he whispered, his lips brushing over Jag’s before cruising over the other man’s strong jaw.“That’s how you feel to me.”

“More,” Jaegger moaned, his head tilting back to allow Sergei better access.Suddenly free hands fisted in the sheets of the bedding and his other leg twined around one of the armscrafter’s so that he could grind himself more effectively into his bodyguard.

“You make me burn, Gei,” the older man confessed, voice husky with need. “I’ve never burned like this before.From that moment in my office till now, I’ve been on fire.I dream about you at night.Wild, wicked dreams that make it impossible ignore how much I long to feel you on me, over me, in me...” Jaegger gasped, thrusting hard against the steely body above him.

“Love it when you get all growly and dominant, when you take control and take care of me.Never felt so safe, so... right, in my life.”

The words bit deep into Sergei’s conscience and a tremor ran through him.Jaegger had just said aloud what he had been dreaming of also.“Enjoy making you feel that way,” he breathed, nipping and lapping his way down the lord holder’s jaw to his neck.“Have been wanting the same thing ever since I saw you that first night.Never seen anything that beautiful in my life.”

Warm, salty skin beckoned, and Gei drank deeply of it, closing his mouth over the golden flesh at the hollow of Jaegger’s neck and shoulder and laving it fiercely, flooding his taste buds with the older man’s musky flavor.

“Jays, so good,” the lord holder murmured as he wriggled underneath the devastating ministrations.His hands clutched at the taut fabric that covered his lover’s, oh shards - his _lover’s_ back.His hands finally worked the shirt free and slid underneath to caress silky skin.“Please,” he moaned softly, not quite sure what he was begging for, just that he needed.

“Shards I’d give you the world if you asked like that,” Gei gasped, pulling his hands from beneath Jaegger to begin working at the older man’s shirt.The feeling of the lord holder’s palms sliding over his back drew a low groan from the armscrafter’s lips and he gave up trying to unbutton Jag’s shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying into the corners of the sleeping room.

Staring hungrily at the holder’s beautifully muscled chest, Sergei pushed backward just enough to bring his head even with Jag’s nipples.He paused, his dark eyes lifting to look into the older man’s desire-filled eyes.“Long, slow and hot, Jag.That’s how it’s going to be between us.”Smiling sensually at that, he leaned in and caught one of Jaegger’s pebbled nipples between his teeth, tugging lightly on it, then laving the erect flesh.

“Don’t want the world,” Jag replied breathlessly, “just want you.”The sound of popping buttons drew his attention down just before the other man’s next words registered.

A thready moan ghosted past the older man’s lips, as pure carnal need shot through him. The touch of Sergei’s lips on his flesh, the teeth closing around his distended nipple, was like being struck by heat lightening.He was scorched, his bones liquefied, his flesh melded into one tactile organ that cried out for this dark lover’s touch. “Yesss...” came the sibilant moan in reply to Sergei’s command.

The armscrafter’s lips lifted slightly as he heard and felt Jaegger’s ecstatic response and he redoubled his efforts to bring the older man pleasure.As he continued to worry the tender flesh before him, Gei’s hands roamed lower, stroking Jag’s flat stomach, circling the hollow of his naval before roaming over his cloth-covered hips.

Sergei’s own trousers, which were tight to begin with, became even more constricting, putting pressure on his throbbing cock, demanding he set it free and sheath it in the other man’s waiting body.

Heat.Heat and need.And unparalleled desire.These were the main focus of Jaegger’s world.His senses had spiraled down to this man, his hands and his touch, his breath against Jag’s skin and the sound of his voice, the hot, hard torso covering him.Reality and all it’s incipient problems had ceased to exist as the lord holder was taken beyond himself, and into a universe of want.

Sweat glistened as Jag strained against Sergei’s body, trying somehow to meld the two of them into one entity, to entice Sergei to rip away the rest of their cloth barriers and sink into him as deeply as he could go.Jag willingly exposed his throat in a sign of submission.He was Sergei’s for the plundering.

“Mine.”The single word was growled out against Jaegger’s slick skin, then repeated in a raspier voice as Sergei slid lower, his tongue flicking out to taste every bit of the lord holder’s exposed skin.Suddenly it didn’t matter where they were or what was going on outside.The armscrafter simply wanted to lose himself in the man before him, shaping and molding their passion until both of them screamed from the intensity of it.

Jaegger lay before him, pliant, submissive, waiting to be taken.His passivity was as much of a goad as an aggressive partner’s actions would have been and Gei felt his desire crank up another notch with the need to be one with the older man.

Clothing was a frustrating impediment keeping from claiming what by rights belonged to him.As such, it was easily dealt with, ripping away finely textured fabric, skinning off leather and - when that didn’t work, simply slitting the seams of their trousers with his dagger, leaving them both stripped bare.

A strong hand, rubbed over Jag’s erection, fingers dipping into the droplets of precum pooled on the lord holder’s belly then raising to Sergei’s mouth so that he could taste this most rare of delicacies.“Stay here, Jaegger,” he murmured, leaning in to take another taste, this time from the source itself.“I’ll be back.”Pausing only to meet the other man’s eyes, Gei slid off the bed and headed into the bathing room, in search of one of the bottles of bathing oil he had seen in there earlier.

Jaegger moaned at the loss of touch, the loss of his lifeline, but did as he was bid.He stayed.And waited for the younger man’s return.Some fundamental change began to take place. Jaegger felt his perceptions alter, his thinking shift and his needs sublimate. He was Sergei’s.And whatever the armscrafter wanted him to do, he would.It was as simple and as complex as that.

So the lord holder waited, and moaned, and writhed subtly on the bed, his hands creeping up to tweak and twist at the distended nubs of flesh on his chest, but nothing else.Soft whimpers of need escaped from a tight throat.And he waited.

The sculpted curves of the decorative bottle of oil filling his palm, Sergei stepped back into the sleeping room and paused, watching his soon-to-be lover’s small movements, fascinated by the blatant need that was transmitted by his minute shifts and soft gasps for breath.

Jaegger’s eyes focused on him and the lord holder stilled, watching beseechingly from his prone position on the bed.

“Beautiful,” Gei whispered, moving to the foot of the bed and staring down at the older man.“Seeing you touch yourself like that...It makes me want to see more.”He took up a position at the foot of the bed, kneeling alongside Jaegger’s muscular legs, his own thighs spread for balance.“Tell me, Jag.What was it you were thinking that first night I was here?”

Heat rushed up his face, turning Jag’s skin crimson.The sight of Sergei, naked and aroused, so commanding and such a presence made his heart beat triple time. But the softly uttered question unmade him.That first night was seared into his brain, first by the man, then by his fantasy and finally by the sight and sound of Gei pleasuring himself in Jaegger’s bathing pool.

Eyelashes lowered, covering darkened eyes as the lord holder fought for some measure of control.He tried to speak, to toss off some flippant excuse, anything but the truth.“You,” he replied despite his intentions otherwise.“I was thinking of you.”

“Taking you?Filling you with each stroke?Claiming you so fully that you’ll always remember it?”As Sergei spoke, he opened the bottle of oil and poured some into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm the liquid before stroking his palms over the older man’s thighs.“Or were we doing something else?Was I touching you or was I watching while you pleasured yourself?”

The revelation of his own favorite fantasy happened before the armscrafter realized it, but once spoken the words couldn’t be retracted.“Was I taking your mouth, or letting you fuck mine?”From the way Jaegger was twitching and writhing under his hands, it had to be one of those suggestions.Jays, the other man had almost twisted off the bed with the extremeness of his reaction.

“Please, Sergei,” Jaegger moaned, eyes mutely begging for relief as well as for lenience.He couldn’t bring himself to answer, to tell the other man that he’d pleasured himself while fantasizing about Sergei standing over him, watching him with those hooded eyes while he ground out orders of where Jaegger could touch and what pressure he could use.

He couldn’t admit to the thought of the gorgeous armscrafter fucking his mouth, making Jag service him before ordering the older man to turn on hands and knees and become the receptacle of his lust.He couldn’t confess to wanting it more than breath, wanting the subjugation, the control, and the mind-numbing pleasure of being owned and dominated.To howling silently in extreme ecstasy as his mind created the sensation of being ridden, hard and furious, to cataclysmic orgasm.

Strong hands gently parted the older man’s thighs as Gei moved to kneel between Jaegger’s now outspread legs.“Long, slow and hard, Jag, just like I promised,” he breathed, dipping his fingers between the lord holder’s tight ass cheeks, tickling the tiny circle of muscle, then pressing one slick finger inside.

The volcanic heat that surrounded his digit drew a broken groan from Sergei’s throat, and he found himself panting as if he had just had a hard workout.His control was strained to the limit, tested simply by the open trust granted him by Jaegger.As he continued to stretch and prepare the smaller man, Gei reached up, tracing a finger around, then into the lord holder’s mouth, giving him a preview of the rhythm they would soon follow.

A clear drop of fluid spilled from Gei’s cock and landed on Jaegger’s thigh, catching in the fine dark hairs there.Without stopping the motion of either hand, the armscrafter bent and licked away the musky residue, tracing the throbbing vein under Jag’ skin to the crease of his thigh.

Jaegger moaned helplessly caught in the throes of need.“Please, Sergei, anything.Be in me,” the heavily panting man begged as he strained to be closer, as close as he could to the younger man.

Then Sergei was there, between his legs, slowly oiling, preparing and opening him.And he was inside, only a single finger but it was enough for Jaegger to arch as streaks of rapture raced through him. His hands unclenched from the sheets only to attach themselves to the armscrafter’s hips, before dragging upwards over the smooth, hard plane of back.He could feel the muscles ripple and the sinew strain.“So much power, I want it so much.Sergei, my Sergei.”

Dragged closer by Jaegger’s demanding grip, Gei gave in.As he added a second, then third finger to the one probing the lord holder’s tight entrance, Sergei spilled more oil onto his shaft, past the point of caring that it spilled over the sheets beneath them.He hushed Jaegger’s groan of disappointment when he removed his fingers with a ravaging kiss, then was pushing inside.

It was mind shattering.Never before had he felt such a rightness to joining with someone, never before had he wanted to stay that way, connected as deeply as possible, as he did now.Sergei had heard stories from dragonriders about how they felt when they Impressed, but this...Being inside Jaegger with the older man staring up at him through passion glazed eyes.This made him understand more fully what they were talking about.

Jaegger felt his heart contract then expand beyond all measure.Looking into the eyes of the wonderfully dark and sensual man above him, in him, he knew he was lost.His heart was now the property of another.

The brush of Gei’s blunt tipped penis against his prostate sent sparks of wildfire racing along nerves already overloaded by all that had gone before. “Sweet heavens!” the older man cried as his back arched and his head was thrown back, exposing a taut throat.His hands scrabbled at the bed covers, trying to find purchase and his body went rigid before he was flowing upwards to impale himself more and to bite the skin that was taunting him with its perfection, right at the join of shoulder and neck.

If Sergei had had any reservations about this act, they were ripped away by Jaegger’s impassioned words and the feel of the older man’s body tightening around him and drawing him deeper. The sight and feeling so distracted him that the sensation of Jag’s teeth closing on his neck came as a surprise - one Sergei reacted to without thinking.

Immediately, his hands came up, bracketing the lord holder’s jaw with enough pressure to open it. Gazing hotly down into Jag’s darkened eyes, Gei leaned in and licked the side of the lord holder’s straining neck. “I’m the only one who is going to be doing any biting here,” he growled, driving deeper into Jaegger’s receptive body to reinforce his words. “Understand?”

“Yes!” Jaegger whimpered in submission. It was enough to tip him over the edge and he was coming with an abandon he’d never before felt, crying out the younger man’s name, thrusting his hips high in order to be completely surrounded and penetrated. “Sergei!”

On and on the maelstrom went, sweeping through him, battering him and claiming him, and through it all the dark eyed owner of his body and heart surrounded and penetrated him with heat.On and on until he willingly exposed his neck, waiting for the armscrafter’s mark.

Even more then the scorching heat that flooded the space between them and the look of total ecstasy that claimed his Jaegger’s face, the fact that the older man willingly bared his neck to him shook Sergei to the core. Nothing in his life had prepared him for the emotions that crashed over him, for the driving need to possess, to claim public ownership, to love and be loved by the man beneath him.

_Oh jays no. It’s sex, just sex, nothing more._ Even as he told himself this, Gei accepted Jaegger’s silent offer, continuing his near-violent thrusts into the lord holder’s now relaxed body as his teeth closed on the taut skin of Jaegger’s neck, biting hard enough to leave a wicked mark.

Jaegger submitted to the marking, the claiming with a soft whimper and a shuddering sigh as the younger man continued to power into his body.It was the most enrapturing sensation he’d ever felt.Never before, with all previous lovers had he felt so complete.Opening his eyes to narrow slits he watched Sergei’s face as the armscrafter strained and reached for his own pleasure.

_So this is what it’s like to fall in love,_ came the unbidden thought as his heart contracted painfully.Oh shards, what was he thinking?It was lust not love.Primal and passionate... and so unbelievably right that Jaegger couldn’t imagine ever feeling anything remotely like this again with any other.Just the thought of another touching him the way he was being touched now made him nauseous.Oh yes, he’d gone and done it.He’d fallen in love.

Reality narrowed to the wet slap of flesh, the musky scent of their bodies, the volcanic heat embracing his cock and the stated desire radiating from Jaegger’s gaze. Overload threatened, then, with an animalistic cry, Sergei came, freezing in mid-stroke, his neck and back arched in a rictus of orgasmic delight.

Panting heavily, his dark hair plastered to his brow, the armscrafter slowly came back to himself and focused on his new lover once again. _Mine._ The single word summed up everything he felt and defined the moment with total clarity for him. For as long as they were together, Jaegger was his.

Once his contract ended... That was something Sergei didn’t want to think about.

Jaegger moaned and writhed shamelessly underneath Sergei.He’d never felt this sort of need before, already he was impossibly beginning to harden once more.“Shards, oh shards!” he gasped.

“You, I never... oh Gei, what you do to me, no one’s ever done before,” the older man confessed breathlessly.

“What...” the younger man began, repeating Jaegger’s words as they sank into his hazed brain. _What I want to do to you and with you... It would shock you if you knew..._ The last was said silently as Gei knew not many people shared his tastes as far as some of his desires went.

Dropping a bit more of his weight onto the lord holder, Sergei kissed him, tasting his lips and mouth.“Didn’t make you yell, will have to work on that,” he murmured.

“Promise?” Jaegger asked recklessly, letting the other man’s mouth devour him.His hand reaching up to card through the dark silk of Gei’s hair, delighting in the feel of it running through his fingers.“You are so damn gorgeous!Thought my heart stopped when I finally stopped swearing at you long enough to notice.Jays, what an entrance,” Jaegger reminisced.

“Thought I was supposed to rest, you call making me yell resting?” he teased Sergei, more content then he could remember.

Gei chuckled softly at that.“You’re dead.I thought that was a good one at the time.”He cocked his head; studying the dark purple bruise he had raised on Jaegger’s neck, then leaned in and licked the injured flesh.“And you were supposed to stay in bed.I made sure you did.”

“Ooh” Jaegger sucked in a surprised gasp and writhed as heat began to coil in his belly again. “How do you do that?” he asked the younger man breathlessly.“How do you get me so hot so fast? Shells, the feel of you pounding into me, and when you bit...” Jaegger trailed off as minute shivers skittered through him.

“Gei...” he whispered helplessly, his heart on display for the younger man, eyes shining with love and lust and submission and a need so powerful it consumed him.

“Don’t know, but you do the same to me.You are perfect, Jaegger.That first night it was you I was thinking of.”He paused and then smiled, gazing intently into his Jaegger’s green eyes, watching the fires ignite deep within them.“Ask me about it sometime.”

“Don’t know about perfect,” the lord holder mumbled softly, burying his face in the younger man’s neck. “Not compared to you.So strong, and domineering I might add.Just how do you propose to keep me in bed all day anyway?And what will my parent’s say when we don’t show up for dinner?”Jag could already hear the answer but he wanted to tease the younger man, even if only a bit.

“And I want to hear all your fantasies Gei, _all_ of them,” Jaegger whispered, eyes darkening to black at the thought of being the star of one of most erotic things he’d ever seen, and wanting to know more, to know everything.

Sergei wrapped his arms around Jaegger and rolled, bringing the lord holder with him so that he was lying on his chest.“How am I going to keep you in bed?”As he spoke, he studied the bandage on the older man’s arm to make sure it was still in place.

“As to how I plan to keep you in bed.I’ll just have to tell you those fantasies, see if any strike your interest.And your parents... well, your father might suggest something, but he certainly won’t believe the truth.”

“Which is?” Jag asked, cuddling his head into the crook of Sergei’s neck, listening to the strong heartbeat beneath him, feeling it thunder against his chest in stead rhythm. Darting his tongue out, he traced the tiny mark he’d left before Sergei had taking control of him, and smiled. _I marked you, my Sergei, despite yourself.I wonder who owns whom here?_

The armscrafter sighed and shifted slightly, getting them both more comfortable.“The truth that we were doing just what he said we were.”

“Fucking each other’s brains out?” Jag snorted, “ yeah I guess we were at that.So tell me a fantasy Gei, and I’ll be fair and tell you one of mine.”Jag began to trace absent patterns on the younger man’s chest, loving the texture of the skin beneath him.It was like the finest sisal, with the odd blemish of a scar of some kind.All in all it was still a luxurious hide indeed.

“Just so long as it doesn’t put you to sleep.”Sergei chuckled as he said this, then sighed, luxuriating in the feel of Jag’s hand roaming over his chest.It would be much, much to easy to get used to this.

“Tell you a fantasy...All right.You.Naked and wet.Kneeling before me.”He couldn’t see Jaegger’s face so Gei couldn’t gauge the lord holder’s reaction, but the older man was still relaxed so he continued.

“You’re lit from behind by firelight, our face is in the shadows but your body... It’s like it’s made of molten gold.You’re hard, aching, but you’re watching me, waiting for me to tell you just where and how to pleasure yourself.”His eyes lost their focus as he relived the memory, combining it with the touch and feel of the man next to him.

Jaegger moaned and shifted, rubbing his filling erection against the armscrafter’s leg.He thought he could come just by that darkly seductive voice alone.“More, please,” the lord holder whispered.“Tell me more?”

The increasing pressure against his thigh caused Sergei to smile though the story and Jag’s reaction were both having a visible effect on him as well.“Once I’ve given you permission, you stroke yourself, very lightly, no more then a whisper over your skin.I can tell you want to do more, but hold you back.”

The armscrafter was moving deeper into his memory and his voice deepened as he spoke.“Now a slightly firmer grip, but still as slow as possible.You know if you disobey you’ll have to stop and so every move is perfect, beautiful.”

Jaegger’s eyes glassed over and his breath came in tiny hitches.Shards, nothing had prepared him for this.It was his fantasy, replayed from a different perspective.His own wants and needs mirrored perfectly so he could see what his dominant mate wanted as clearly as he felt his own desires.

The lord holder’s hand began to roam the firm body next to him, gliding over the taut plane of stomach, up to stroke the pebbled peaks, down a muscular arm.Anywhere he could touch, or tease was fair game, except the younger man’s erection.Jaegger kept his hand far away from that particular glory.

“I can see the need in your eyes, but you maintain the pace I set.Your precum makes your grip slick and your soft moans fill my ears as you’re given permission to touch your balls.”

Gei was aware of Jaegger’s erratic breathing and the way the other man’s hand roamed over his body as he spoke.His arm tightened more around the lord holder’s back and waist, pulling him in tighter against Gei’s side, pressing his erection more firmly into the younger man’s leg.

“Just when it’s too much, when you’re about to scream your need for release, I grant it to you. One word from me and you cum.And it’s beautiful.”

Gei drew in a shaky breath as he finished, aroused once again by the reliving of that vision and by the fact that the object of it was here with him now.“Your turn,” he added, turning his head to glance inquiringly at Jaegger.

Jaegger moaned slightly and pressed harder into the armscrafter.“No way I can do better than that.Jays Sergei, that was so... you really fantasize about me like that?”Jaegger was stunned and flattered beyond belief.

But fair was fair, and he’d promised a fantasy.Not that he could tell him the one he craved most of all, that one might be a little too much for the other man. “One of my fantasies hmm?It starts out a little cliché I guess. It’s late at night, I’m walking back to my rooms, the glows are so dim that it’s more dark than light.I think I hear footsteps behind me so I pick up the pace.And then I’m being pulled into a pitch black corridor and it’s you and you’ve got your hand over my mouth telling me to be quiet.You’re there, covering me, guarding me, larger than life and so hot and hard, and I can’t help but to react.”

“Sounds like fun,” Sergei murmured, drawing the edge of his teeth over the curve of the lord holder’s ear.“And then what happens?”

Jaegger shuddered, and continued. “Turns out it’s just someone else going to their rooms that are just off another corridor, but you’ve still got your hand over my mouth and I can hear you breathing and for some reason I can see this gleam in your eyes.Next thing I know it’s not your hand keeping me silent, it’s your mouth and you’ve got me pinned against the wall, pushing your body into mine.”

“You break of the kiss only to growl that I should never have left our rooms without you and now you’re gonna have to ‘remind’ me just who’s really in charge here. With that you ‘escort’ me back to our rooms and tell me to... to” how could Jaegger change this next bit of the fantasy?In the reality of his mind, Sergei would tell him to strip and kneel, then he would sit in a large chair and tell Jaegger to lay across his knees, and then proceed to warm the lord holder’s ass until Jaegger was sobbing and so hard he was about to burst.Only then would Sergei take him, bent over the chair, hot and hard and writhing in need.

“To what, Jag-love?”The nickname had been used so frequently over the past few sevendays that it flowed off Sergei’s tongue easily.“If you stop there you’re gonna pay.”

“Promise?” the older man joked, buying some time as his brain frantically went through and discarded various alternate scenarios, finally falling on one that would work.

“You start yelling at me,” he replied, ignoring Sergei’s question and hoping to distract the other man from what he’d started to reveal,“and calling me every kind of fool then I’m up against a wall again, this time facing it, and my clothes are being stripped away.I try to help you take yours off too but you growl and tell me not to move, then you’re gone and I’m left trembling with need.A piece of cloth is suddenly draped across my eyes and tied tight behind my head.”

Jaegger moaned softly, pressing himself into the hard body next to him, losing himself in this partly made up fantasy. “Then I feel you pressed against me, hard and naked, and your hands are touching me- everywhere.I try to move but you slap my ass as a warning, and then I feel you, already oiled, pressing into me.”

“And you’re moving faster and faster, and my cock is rubbing against the rough texture of the wall, and you’re grinding into me, pounding me and it’s too much and I’m coming and crying out, begging you to forgive me and you’re pouring yourself into me and I’m a wrung out mess.But I never walk the halls without you again - unless I want more of the same,” the lord holder finished breathlessly, aching hard again.

“So that’s what it takes to keep you under control... “Sergei’s voice was dark with promise and desire and he turned on his side to press the full length of his body against Jaegger’s equally aroused form.“Would you?”

“Would I what?” Jaegger groaned, as he thrust himself against the hard steel pressing against his belly.

“Walk through the halls alone again?”It was tantamount to asking if Jaegger would want more of the same treatment again.

Jag pretended to ponder the question, turn it over in his mind, when he already knew the answer.If it got him that kind of ‘punishment’ he’d do it in a heartbeat.“Well I am the lord holder, and I do have responsibilities both day and night - and if I get called away in the early hours of the morning, well supposing I wasn’t sleeping alone, I probably wouldn’t want to wake my bed mate up - so to answer your question.Probably,” he finally replied with a shrug.

Gei’s dark eyes narrowed at that and he moved in until he and Jaegger were nose to nose.“You are not going _anywhere_ without me Jag.Try it and that little fantasy of yours will just be the beginning of what happens - and I won’t bother taking you back here first either.”His voice was a low, harsh snarl and his hands tightened on the lord holder’s arms as he spoke.

A shiver of fear shot anticipation ghosted along the holder’s spine, but he refused to back down. “I go where I must Sergei, when I must.This is what I do, who I am.I promise to try and accommodate your wants, but if you’re not around and I’m needed, I have to go.”

“And how are you to know that whatever you’re needed for isn’t a trap?”” the younger man asked angrily.“I know this is hard for you but you have to help here or I’m going to chain you to my wrist and make it a point to tell the whole shardin’ hold that we lost the key so we’re stuck this way!”

“Okay, okay” Jaegger soothed, unconsciously taking a submissive role to Sergei’s very dominant display.“I’ll help.I’ll stay put when I can and if I can’t I’ll take the guard outside with me and leave you a note, is that alright?”

Refusing to be mollified, Sergei continued.“You still haven’t told me why I wouldn’t be with you to begin with.Until ‘he’ is caught I’m glued to your side, Jag-love.Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten that.”

“No, I haven’t forgotten, my heart,” Jag murmured, tacking on the endearment without even thinking.“It’s just a what if, worst case scenario, and the fantasy never had someone trying to kill me in it - it was a long time in the future I think.Just a wishful dream.” One where the armscrafter stayed with him forever, his partner and mate in life, and in love.

“And I was still growling at you for wandering the halls alone?” Sergei queried, smiling slightly, trying not to think of what the future might hold for them.“Jays I’m a hard ass.”

“Don’t hear me complaining do you?Either now or in my fantasy.”Jag ducked his head shyly. “I actually... like it, when you get all dominant like that.It’s nice not having to be in control all the time.”

Gei leaned back slightly, disbelief and pleasure warring in his gaze.The pleasure won out.“You do, do you?”Leaning in once again, he nuzzled at Jag’s jaw to get him to lift his head once again.“Am very glad to hear that.Taking and being in control is something that’s too much a part of me.” He stopped and chuckled low in his throat.“In case you can’t tell, I like giving orders.”

“Hadn’t noticed at all,” Jag snorted derisively, even as his head came up, and his eyes met Sergei’s head on.“So you planning on taking me firmly in hand, keeping me in line so to speak?” he baited the armscrafter, tipping his head even further back so that the now discolored flesh on his neck was exposed, letting the younger man see his ‘mark’ quite clearly.

The younger man arched his eyebrows, then smirked and slid a hand down between them to grasp his lover’s erection, playing with it and feeling the tremors skitter along Jaegger’s body.

“Oh I plan on taking you all right m’lord.Whether it’s in hand or in some other way I haven’t quite decided yet though I have been entertaining some uses for that mouth of yours.”The dark bruise on Jaegger’s neck was a beacon and he licked the hot flesh before suckling on it, shading it even more.

Jaegger moaned erotically, pushing his neck up into the younger man’s mouth, wanting that sharp bite of pleasure filled pain.“Jays, Gei,” he panted softly, his hips rocking upwards into the hot palm encompassing him. “You keep playing like that and I’m gonna explode,” he panted.

“Jaegger,” Sergei chuckled quietly as he rolled the older man onto his back once more, his hand continuing it’s teasing movements.“You haven’t even begun to see me play yet.”

That said Gei nipped his way down the holder’s chest before latching onto one pebbled nipple, gnawing lightly on the aroused flesh before soothing it with his tongue.All the while he continued to stroke the older man’s erect cock, alternating the speed, rhythm and strength of his touch to keep Jaegger guessing and on the edge of completion.

“Ohh.” Jaegger’s moan was long and low, his body reacting instinctively, thrusting up into the armscrafter’s seeking completion. “Wicked, so wicked.So wonderful,” the holder groaned.His hips began to jerk upwards, trying to force Sergei’s hand into a rhythm that would bring Jag the orgasm his body craved.His hands were not idle either.

Long, lean fingers traced over broad shoulders, down a lean waist and back up the center of a strong back.His fingers reached underneath to toy and play with equally hard nipples hidden amidst lush brown hair.Jaegger carded his fingers through the sprinkling of chest hair, moaning at its feel, so different than his own hairless chest.

“Wicked?Me?” Sergei asked, tilting his head just enough to look at his lover.“Who’s the one planning on running around the halls without me?Honestly, Jag-love.You’re getting off easy right now.”

As the lord holder’s fingers combed through the swirls of hair on his chest, Gei leaned into the touch, luxuriating in it but not so much that he lost his sense of what was going on.

“Then punish me Sergei,” Jaegger breathed, throwing caution to the wind.

The armscrafter went silent and still, the darkening of his eyes the only sign that he had heard Jaegger’s plea. _Does he understand what he’s asking?Does he mean it?_ It was too soon to think about some of the more strenuous games but there were things they could take part in that would constitute punishment.

“Punish you.Oh I will, lover, but in my own time, you’ll understand when it happens, believe me.”This said Gei sat up until he was straddling Jaegger’s chest, his cock rising up before the other man’s face.“But it starts with you putting that pretty mouth to much better use then by trying to give me orders.”Sinking his fingers into Jag’s lush hair, Gei brought the older man’s mouth into the perfect position to be taken.

Jaegger’s eyes misted over in pleasure, oh how he relished seeing this man above him, so dominant and gorgeous.Just to be perverse, the lord holder decided to make this ‘game’ a little more challenging.He clamped his lips tightly together; forming a watertight seal, then shook his head in denial.

He looked up at Sergei, daring him to make him, while his own cock got harder and harder.

The armscrafter’s eyes narrowed and a thin, cruel smile flattened his lips over his teeth.“You’re walking a fine line, Jaegger.Take care you don’t overbalance and find out you’ve taken on more then you can handle.”

As he spoke, Gei’s hands slipped lower, pressing at the points of Jaegger’s jaw, increasing the pressure until the lord holder’s mouth opened enough to allow Sergei’s erection entrance.

“Oh, and one word of caution for you.Bite it and you won’t be sitting for a sevenday.”

Jaegger’s eyes closed and he gladly took all of Sergei’s heat in his mouth, swallowing it bit by bit, relaxing his throat until he was breathing in the musky scent of himself and Sergei combined on the armscrafter’s skin.Moaning slightly around the shaft buried deep in his mouth and throat, Jaegger surrendered his senses completely.He could taste himself on Sergei’s flesh.Oh shells, this was so erotic, Jaegger was sure he would come just from the taste alone.

As if to defy the dominant man above him, Jaegger’s teeth scraped softly along the younger man’s flesh, a gentle tease to see what would happen next.

The gradual surrender of his push into Jaegger’s mouth stretched the armscrafter’s smile into something less demanding and more sensual.Mmm, Jag was good.That mouth was made for this, just as the rest of his body was made for Sergei’s claiming.

The sharp edge of Jag’s teeth rasped against Gei’s cock, bringing him alert once more and drawing a growl from his throat.“Didn’t believe me. Jaegger?” he snarled, pulling back and sliding back off the bed even though his cock ached to be back in its warm haven.“You’ll learn that I don’t play games when it comes to threats.”In a lightning quick move, Sergei had the lord holder sprawled facedown on his lap and was warming his ass with the palm of his hand.

Jaegger whimpered softly, his cock becoming harder than he thought possible.The pain in his ass was a fiery reminder, one he relished.Soon the whimpers became moans, and then cries as tears began to stream unheeded down the older man’s face.

Perversely, instead of shying away from the punishing hand, Jaegger’s hips thrust upward to meet every descending blow.“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the holder chanted, begging softly for it to stop, promising to be good, to do anything Sergei said.

Sergei’s hand paused and instead of slapping the now red flesh under it, rubbed gently over the warm skin, soothing the lingering pain.He wanted to gather Jag into his arms and console the older man but knew if he did, that the lord holder would continue to see what he could get away with every time they were together.“Then get on your knees and prove it.”The words were commanding but also loving, revealing more of Sergei’s inner feelings then he knew.

Jaegger heard the softness in the harsh tone, felt the gentle touch of the armscrafter’s hands and knew, without a doubt, that this wasn’t just sex.That somehow, some way, the armscrafter was beginning to felt he same things that he was.That this was just - right.

Eager to please his mate, the older man moved gingerly into the position that Sergei had ordered.Dropping to the floor, the older man knelt, then placed his weight on his hands, and lowered his eyes submissively.

“Now then, shall we try it again?”The sight of Jaegger kneeling there before him made Gei’s erection itch and a pearly drop of precum slid down its head.He spread his legs wider and smiled as straightened but still kept his eyes lowered.

“Your mouth Jag-love, that’s what I want.You’re going to have to wait for anything more, maybe that will reinforce good behavior.”

Jaegger moaned, all to aware of his own painful condition, but willingly opened his mouth for Sergei’s cock and swallowed it gratefully.It tasted so good, and Jaegger closed his eyes relishing the flavor and heat.Moaning around the straining shaft he began to lick and tease it with his tongue, paying special attention to the sensitive ridge of flesh on the underside of the younger man’s cock.

So, good, Jaegger thought, his body shivering and tensing as he became more and more aroused, just by the taste and feel of Sergei sliding in and out of his mouth and down his throat.Moaning quietly around the shaft, he swallowed softly, letting the constricting throat muscles massage the hot length within its grasp.

Assured that Jaegger wouldn’t misbehave this time, Sergei relaxed, threading his fingers through Jag’s hair as his hips flexed forward, driving his penis deeper into the lord holder’s mouth.

The feel of Jaegger swallowing around him drove the armscrafter nearer the edge and he felt his testicles tighten, pulling upwards as his body neared it’s climax.“That’s it, lover,” he murmured, urging Jaegger to move over his erection.“Take it all.Good, so good, made for me...”

Jaegger moaned, almost continuously, his own body tightening at the dark, erotically charged voice whisper above him, encouraging him with heated words and soft touches. Working his mouth and tongue more rapidly he began to fuck the armscrafter with his mouth, taking the weeping cock as deeply as he could.Jaegger lost himself in the rhythm and taste and heat of Sergei, never realizing how close his own body was to completion, just from the taste and sound and touch of his lover.

“Yes!”As Jaegger swallowed his shaft to the limit, Sergei thrust upward and his body spasmed, the first waves of his orgasm overcoming him as he felt his seed shooting down Jaegger’s throat.Blissful ecstasy shot through him and he cradled Jag’s head lovingly between his hands as his climax continued, the tenderness shown there a distinct contrast to the near violent bucking of his hips.

At the first splash of the armscrafter’s seed sliding down his throat, Jaegger moaned and felt his own orgasm race through him.His hips lashed back and forth in the air as his cock pumped shot after shot of his own fluid onto the carpet beneath him.

Greedily he swallowed, intent on giving his lord pleasure, of swallowing ever last salty drop he could.It was ecstasy.

A splattering of liquid against his leg and the breeze generated by Jaegger’s frantic movements told the tale of the lord holder’s orgasm and Sergei smiled to himself even as he recovered from his own climax.He could sit here all night feeling Jag’s mouth on his cock it felt that wonderful.But he also wanted the older man back in his arms, to gentle him down from his post-orgasmic high and feel that tight body soften and relax.

“Come here now,” he rasped, drawing Jag back up into his arms and settling them both on the bed once more.“How do you feel now, hmmm?”

“Sergei,” Jaegger murmured helplessly, snuggling against the long and lean frame of the man who now owned him body and soul.For some reason quiet tears began to pour down his cheeks as his heart cracked wide open and allowed this virtual stranger total ownership.He was lost.And he never wanted to be found.

Jaegger felt as weak and helpless as a newborn babe, like he was dependent on the man holding him so close, for everything in his life.And in a way he was.It was a terrifying revelation, but in that fear came a peace that the lord holder had never know before.He finally knew his place, he knew where he belonged and to whom he belonged.Forever, if only Sergei would let him.

Gei felt the warmth of Jaegger’s tears and froze, worried that he had injured or upset the older man in some way that would forever mar their relationship.When Jag then curled up against him, the armscrafter relaxed, murmuring soft nonsense words and stroking his lover’s back and arms to soothe and comfort him.

If only... If only they could stay this way forever, but there was a criminal to capture, a contract to fulfill and when that was over...Cursing himself for getting this involved, Sergei closed his eyes and trued to will himself to sleep, to forget, for the moment, that this interlude was just that.A short respite in his life.


End file.
